the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alicia meets Dreamer and Catt
Meanwhile, in another timeline. Helen Jekyll finally tried to fix the machine that had originally been made to destroy your Hyde (Elaina), but ended up separating hers. Alicia Ghast asked to try it first, and Helen let her. A flash of light, and Alicia woke up on the street outside of a towering building. It looked familiar, but... She didn't know where she was. Everything looked familiar, but different. Her friends were nowhere to be found. Confused, she knocked on the door.* Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer having slept in the foyer was the first to anwser. "Hello?" She asked. Nex was slipping back as she cursed. "Another one?!" She called. "Good gods of somnios!" She said going to the bathroom since she appeared covered in blood. Dreamer looked at her up and down. "Who are you? You're not from this world" Alicia Ghast (Elaina): *Alicia frowned* Um, my name's Alicia Ghast... I don't know where I am... Not from this world...? *she looked at the ceiling and smiled, looking as if she was talking to God* Hello, Narrator. Miss-Dreamerkat: "You're not from this dimension." Dreamer said. "Who are you talking to" Alicia Ghast (Elaina): I'm not...? That makes a lot of sense... I don't know how I got here. *she smiled and giggled* can't Narrators talk to other Narrators? Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer cocked her head. Alicia Ghast (Elaina): Oh. Well, I'll still talk to you! *looks back at the woman in the doorway* anyways, uh... Where's Helen...? Miss-Dreamerkat: "Helen's still Hela and locked in her room" Dreamer stated, well assumed. Alicia Ghast (Elaina): Helen... What? I... Don't understand what you said, but I have to see Helen. Helen Jekyll? I need to find out what happened... Miss-Dreamerkat: "She shot Catt Hatter." Dreamer said. "Helen is not here, it's only Hela Hyde. Helen's been gone for as long as i have" Alicia Ghast (Elaina): She shot who? I'm so confused... Helen and Hela are in the same body again...? Miss-Dreamerkat: "They always have been" Dreamer said. Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' No... They got separated!' Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer shook her head. Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' What…?' Miss-Dreamerkat: "They weren't" Dreamer corrected. Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' Maybe... Not here... Wherever I am... But where I'm from,' they were. Miss-Dreamerkat: "See different timeline" Dreamer said. Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' Okay... How do I get back...?' Miss-Dreamerkat: "I can't send you back so you'll probably have to talk to catt" Dreamer said. Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' Catt...?' Miss-Dreamerkat: "Yes" Dreamer said. Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' Who's that?' Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer sighed turning. "Follow" Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' Okay... *follows*' Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer leads her in to the society. Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' Woah...!' Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer walks down a hall. Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' It’s so big!' Catt Hatter: It's Indeed it is! Hello, I don't believe we've met. *A bright eyed girl in a large top hatt and (clothing description) coming the opposite way down the hall said invitingly.* I'm Catt, nice to meet you! Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' Hi! I'm Alicia Ghast. Do you know how I can talk to Helen' Jekyll...? Catt Hatter: Yes, *Catt said, a shadow falling across her previously light expression.* But that would necessitate convincing Hela to let her out. Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' Hela...? Wait, but Hela doesn't need to let her out...' They're two people now...! Miss-Dreamerkat: "Weren't you listening to me earlier?! Good gods!" Dreamer called in frustration having been listening the whole time. Catt Hatter: *Catt merely stared blankly at her in confusion for a moment. (Different timeline, drastically different.) Oh. She thought.* Not in this version of events, I'm afraid. Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' Different timeline...? What do you mean, Narrator...?' *blinks, tilting her head* Miss-Dreamerkat: (What she means is that when there is options for different choices they're possibilities for separate universe to be formed based on that choice that's different then the primary one. These are called different timelines and they can have drastic differences or little to none. And in this one Hela and Helen are the same person. They aren't separate people but one being still. And different events happened than they did in yours. Is that a good explanation?) Dreamer sighed. 'Why couldn't she grasp this concept?' She wondered to herself. Alicia Ghast (Elaina): Woah... That... Okay... Catt Hatter:' *Both the narrator and Catt stared at her in surprise.' Then Catt began to look as though she may cry.* Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' Oh! Miss, I'm sorry, what did I say? *she looked worried*' Catt Hatter: (Uh...) You can hear them too! *Catt fairly shouted, relief flooding her now quivering voice.* That's two people besides me who can hear them! I-, I'm not crazy after all! *She laughed awkwardly.* Sorry, heh. *The narrator continued to look at them, slightly surprised and vexed all at once.* Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' Oh! You can hear the Narrators? *she looked shocked*' everyone thinks I'm mental... I guess I'm not! (No, you still are.) *she glared* I don't like my Narrator sometimes. Catt Hatter: Is that what they are? I just thought they were clairvoyant ghosts or something. (*muffled laughter*) *Catt was fighting the urge to hug this new girl.* Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' Nope! I called them the Narrators because the narrate' everything I do! It's annoying sometimes. Catt Hatter: I can believe it. But sometimes I hear them say stuff that's going to happen, or what they think is going to happen. Then I get nervous. Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' Oh, yeah... Sometimes the talk about things and it scares' me... Oh... But anyways... Do you mind if I stay here until Helen gets back? Catt Hatter: Sure! No idea when that'll be though. Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' Oh... Could I... Talk to Hela...?' Catt Hatter: Do you really think that's wise? She won't know you. Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' Good. *she looked so relieved that Hela wouldn't know' her* Catt Hatter: I, take it you weren't friends, then? *Catt asked curiously.* Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' I... *looks down* she called me her "favorite' toy", because she always beat me... *rolls up her jacket sleeve and shows her the scars up and down her arm* Catt Hatter: Yikes! Why on earth do you want to talk to her after that? Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' I want to see Helen! I want to go home, and be with my' friends and boyfriend... Obtained From An old friend from another timeline. Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Actions Have Consequences